ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Zane
"Yeah, you know, Zane, white ninja; the smart/strange one?" -''Jay, Rise of the Snakes, Home Zane is the Ninja of Ice. It is revealed he is a robot and commonly called a "NinDroid." Background Zane was created by his father in a small workshop inside a tree, as revealed in the episode "Tick Tock". Zane lived a happy life with his father, and when his father died, he pressed Zane's memory switch before dying so Zane would forget his past. Ever since, Zane has believed he was an orphan. After joining the ninja, Zane has become good friends with his brothers. In the second season, Zane frequently saw a falcon that would lead him to something important. The first time, it led Zane and the other ninja to the Hybnobrai fortress in the woods. The second time, it led them to the Destiny's Bounty, their new home. The third time Zane saw the falcon, it was in a dream with the Green Ninja. The fourth time Zane followed the falcon, it led him far away to the workshop he was created in. Here, Zane figured out that the falcon was a robot, and to his shock, so was he after seeing the blueprints for him. Zane discovered his past after flicking the memory switch, and found out about more features in himself. Though saddened by the truth, the other three ninja comfort Zane by saying no matter what he is, he is still their brother. After this encouragement, and remembering the past and how his father cared for him, Zane began to feel stronger, and in the process, became the first one to unlock his true potential. Because of the falcon being with the Green Ninja in Zane's dream, and Zane was the first ninja to unlock his true potential, he is the most likely candidate for the Green Ninja. He has a sixth sense. Appearance Ninja of Ice Weapon of choice: Shuriken Elemental color: White Strength: Stealth Description: Zane wears a white ninja outfit and has blonde hair. When he has discovered the Ice Dragon, he becomes a Dragon Ninja with a picture of a dragon on his outfit. In Tick Tock he finds out that he is truly an android, or nindroid, after descovering his blueprints. Personality Zane is the odd one out among his friends. He doesn't understand his friends's jokes and fails to realize when he has said something humorous. He also possesses a sixth sense. At the beginning, they were a little wary of his weirdness, but they accept him for it regardless. He believes to be an orphan who has no memory of his past. He has the most maturity and possesses a sixth sense. He is the most relaxed when people make fun of him, and takes Sensei's words most seriously out of the four. In Tick Tock, he discovers he is a robot, (or a nindroid as Jay says), which reveals why he never had a sense of humor or memory of his past because the switches for those were off. At first he is shocked and saddened at this discovery, but his friends assure him he is still a brother to them and when he turns his memory switch on he recalls how his creator and father cared for him. This makes him feel stronger and he goes to save the other ninjas and unlocks his inner potential. Weapons Zane uses the Shurikens of Ice, a katana, a spear, and a flail. LEGO.com Bio Zane was cool, but now he's even cooler. He tamed the chilling ice dragon, unlocked the power of Spinjitzu, and even found a slick, new Spinjitzu dragon suit. Now Zane and his dragon is ready to crush the Skullkin like an avalanche. He know the Skullkins will fall to his ice attack, because he's seen the future... and he knows he's already won. Gallery Zane-2.png|"I sense you don't stand a chance." zane.jpg|Zane on a Spinner Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg|Zane in Front, Side, and Back ZaneDX.png|Zane DX Zane ZX.png|Zane ZX Zane.png|Zane kendozane.jpg|Kendo Zane Zane ZX 2.png|Zane ZX Lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-post.jpg|Zane DX in the show zane in pink.png|Zane as "Pinky" falcon eye 9563.png|Zane's Falcon. Falcon eye card Kendo Zane.png how can i strike fear in this Its pink.png|"How can I strike fear in this? ITS PINK!!" zan saying i dont remember my rents.png|"I don't remember my parents" zane happy for finding a bird friend.png|Happy about seeing the falcon zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane not understanding a "Food Fight" zane sad about life or something i dont know why home.png|Zane sad zane the pink ninja.png|Zane in pink ImagesCA44SXCT.jpg|"Zane: Ninja of Ice" book zane dancing.png|"Hello my baby..." zanes blue prints.png|Blueprints for Zane zanes past.png|Zane's past zane reaching his potential.png|Zane opened his heart and he reached his potential zane his dad and the falcon.png|Zane, the falcon and his Father Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:White Ninja Category:DX Ninjas Category:ZX Ninjas Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:heroes